Ice Cream
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: A really short fic I wrote a few months ago. The idea just came to me one day and I had to use it. There will be no updates, this is it. Dean/Rory fic


Ice Cream

** **

Title: "Ice Cream"

Author: Lauren

Contact the Author @: [PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com][1]

Pairing: Dean/Rory

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. Not the characters, not the locations, not the show in general and certainly not Jared. Or Chad for that matter.* **insert sigh here*** The only thing I own is the idea for the fic. That is all.

Author's Note: I wrote this short, short, short fanfic a couple of months ago. It was right after I was getting over writer's block and I had a tremendous urge to write _something_. It's sweet and sappy some say and well I just had a great time writing it. This was my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. I don't mind if you would like to post it somewhere else, just email me and let me know where it will be going. Thanks for reading! :)

** **

"Okay, well um, Rory honey, he's not in there, he probably isn't working today and I' hungry!" Lorelai said taking a step onto the street towards the market.

"He could be in the back though. Small town you know. And he always works on Saturdays at this time, " Rory tried to point out to Lorelai.

"Come on!" Lorelai groaned grabbing Rory's hand and pulling Rory after her.

"See? He's not anywhere around here," Lorelai said stepping inside with Rory still behind her.

Rory poked her head out from behind Lorelai and scoped out the market. "I suppose," she said.

"Great, now let's go get that ice cream. I've been living way too long with out any. I'm beginning to go through withdrawal, complete with the sweating symptoms."

Lorelai and Rory walked back to the freezers where they tried to decide on which flavor to buy. Suddenly, coming from behind them was Dean carrying a pile of goods to be put into the freezer.

"Mom, here's one we've never tried!" Rory shouted to Lorelai who was down on the other end of the freezer aisle. Then she turned around quickly and ran into Dean who dropped everything on the floor.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, so sorry," Rory babbled as she bent down next to Dean to help him pick up everything that had dropped to the floor when they had collided.

"It's okay," Dean said as he continued to gather everything off the floor. As they both gathered their pile in their arms and stood up, they bumped heads and ended up on the floor next to each other again.

"I think I should probably just go," Rory said looking at the floor rather than at Dean. "After all, I've got my ice cream." Rory held up the container as she got to her feet.

"New flavor?" Dean asked as he began to gather the items once again into his arms and stood up also.

"Yeah," Rory responded.

"Well aren't you skeptical? I mean you haven't tried it before, you probably won't feel the same about it as you did about your original flavor. And even if you do you wouldn't admit it."

"Well I am skeptical. I might feel the same about it and of course I'd want to admit it. But I could just get scared and sometimes when you get scared you need a little time to process," Rory said as she glanced up at Dean.

"Well I think you shouldn't be afraid of your feelings," Dean said. Then he turned around and began walking down the aisle away from Rory.

"I'm sorry," Rory called after him. He stopped but didn't turn to face her.

"It's okay, I've got them now," Dean replied trying to steady everything in his arms.

"No, I didn't mean about that. I'm sorry about that too of course, but I meant about the other night," Rory said looking down to study the tile floor once again.

Dean just shrugged and responded, "It isn't something you should be sorry about. Not the way you're sorry. You either feel it or you don't. Just forget about it."

Rory bit her lip. "I can't forget it Dean…"

Dean just took one more step forward and said, "See ya Rory."

"Dean! But I do feel that way, I do! I love you," Rory blurted out.

Dean stopped and turned around slowly, "You what?"

"I love you," Rory said again.

They looked at each other for a second before Dean took a step or two towards Rory.

"I was just scared to say it before I guess, even if you did, but I do, I know I do," Rory rambled.

"I love you too," Dean said as he leaned over and kissed her. Rory kissed back and then slowly pulled away. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she said still smiling.

   [1]: mailto:PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com



End file.
